


Straddle

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Fenris, appreciate the snoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A remark about Anders' nose wounds his pride. Fenris shows him exactly how much he appreciates that nose to fix it.





	Straddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VahinkoMasokisti (sparklingdwarf.tumblr.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VahinkoMasokisti+%28sparklingdwarf.tumblr.com%29).



Fenris had never really taken Anders for a vain kind of man.

Of course the mage had spoken about it, saying he used to be quite vain back in the Circle, only slowly losing his habits of meticulous care for his appearance during his time with the wardens. One can't hold onto high standards of hygiene if one spends weeks on end in the Deep Roads, or so he claimed.

Be as it is, Fenris' first impression of him had been a filthy sewer mage, and even if he had grown to love the man he had despised at first, Anders was and would always be his filthy sewer mage.

So technically he may have known about his mage's past vanity, it still came as a surprise to see Anders sulk over a slight about his nose - his _nose_! - by some entirely unimportant thug. Fenris expected it to be just for show at first, just some posturing to make sure Anders still cared some for his looks, but then the sulking persisted.

And persisted.

Until hours later Fenris grunted in exasperation and practically dragged Anders over to his - _their_ \- bed, pushing him down unceremoniously.

"You look like the bandit kicked your cat rather than insulted the size of your nose. Would you stop pouting like a child?"

Anders spluttered, but to his credit he didn't try to deny it. He was most definitely pouting after all.

"The guy offended me! My nose isn't that big, but he isn't the first! What's wrong with people and why do they hate my nose so much?" His lips pressed together and Fenris became acutely aware that Anders wasn't offended... he was hurt and surprisingly insecure. About his nose.

"Maybe I should refine a healing spell to make my nose smaller..."

"Don't you even dare think about it!" Fenris growled dangerously, crawling on top of Anders on the bed. He scooted forward until he was settled high on Anders hips and able to reach the offended nose. He leaned down to kiss the tip, and below him was a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

"Your nose is perfect the way it is, mage, and I will not see you mutilate it with magic.”

"It's huge and useless," Anders groused, although it was easy to hear he was heavily doubting the supposed truth of his statement now.

Fenris grinned to that, sliding a finger down the bridge of Anders' nose, allowing the lyrium to touch sensitive skin where he knew it would tingle for his mage.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I think I could name a few uses."

Anders' breath audibly hitched, and by the way his pupils dilated Fenris' knew he had caught on at least partway. The twitch of the mage's cock against his backside was a dead giveaway as well, of course.

Fenris winked at his mage to make sure he'd stay put before quickly pushing himself up, standing over Anders and balancing precariously on the mattress beneath them. He wriggled out of his leggings successfully despite the bed's attempts to make him fall, stabilised by Anders' hands carefully gripping his ankles one by one as they were released from his leathers.

After he flung his leggings aside he let himself drop, straddling Anders' hips once more so he could lean over and kiss the nose in question.

Anders' nose crinkled in surprise at the attention, but Fenris wasn't easily deterred. He was nothing if not thorough.

Kisses made place for licks, finally replaced by Fenris sucking on the tip of Anders' nose until the mage giggled somewhat uncomfortably. Only then he sat up again and scooted forward until he could straddle his mage's face, rubbing down once against eager lips and a tongue that flicked out for a taste before he settled himself on Anders' nose instead.

His lover made a surprised noise of protest, hands coming round Fenris' thighs to tug him back to his mouth. Only Fenris had no intention to let Anders eat him out today - or not yet, anyway.

"You were offended by that thug pointing out the size of your nose." Fenris rolled his hips languidly, grinding his lips down against the nose until they parted around it. He gasped when he managed to angle just so Anders' nose rubbed against his clit. "I-I find it to be the perfect size though."

“F-Fenris-”

Fenris responded by grinding down again - and again, finding himself a nice angle he could work with. Anders’ nose really was a great size for this, although the scruff of his beard was scratching Fenris’ inner thighs something terrible like this. He may let the mage kiss it better later, because he would not be deterred from his goal right now.

And his goal was to find release by only riding Anders’ nose.

Anders groaned beneath him in arousal, hands tight on Fenris’ thighs while he rolled his hips, grinding and twisting, occasionally pressing down as deep as he could to try make Anders’ nose penetrate his core. It wasn’t quite big enough to get far, sadly enough, but he could work with using the nose just to rub his clit against.

“Fuck, your nose is perfect for this,” he groaned, his fingers tangling in blond hair to grip his lover tight, stilling his movements when Anders repeatedly attempted to shift beneath him, his tongue flicking against Fenris’ skin in attempts to get a taste. Fenris would have none of that, not until he got to come first.

“Just the right size, just the right curve...” He swivelled his hips and the whimpers between his legs sounded downright tortured with need. “It is perfect to take my pleasure from... m-makes me wonder why I do not do this more often.”

He sped up, Anders’ nose growing slick from the way he was riding him. Fenris never got particularly wet by himself unless Anders had decided to play games with him in public, teasing him to a frenzy until he wanted nothing more than push Anders down and ride his cock right there, no matter where there was.

Or when he allowed Anders to eat him out, when his lover made him slick with saliva first until he could lap out his flavour like nectar, something the mage always delighted in when Fenris let him. Clearly that was what he was hoping for now too, but not yet.

“You make me wet, mage,” Fenris groaned, his pace picking up, hips jerking harder, sharper against Anders’ nose. “If I end up dripping like a common whore, I will have you clean me afterwards.”

The sound Anders made this time was definitely needy and Fenris’ thighs were suddenly released. Fabric rustled and buckled clinked, leaving nothing to the imagination of what his mage was about to do. Fenris kind of wanted to stop him and torture him a little more, but he stopped himself.

This was not about torturing his poor lover. This was about appreciating him and the nose that was just hard enough to press up against Fenris’ clit in the way he liked best. So he allowed it even when the frantic sound of Anders beating himself off sounded behind him, merely gasping and feeling that bit more frantic himself.

“Fenris, you’re driving me insane, please let me just-”

“Hush mage,” Fenris ordered sharply, tilting his hips back so he could momentarily smother Anders with his arse. Only long enough to make him stop talking, not to make him suffocate. Fenris had a nose to ride.

He tilted his head back and moaned.

Because _what a nose_. Anders would definitely get to lick him clean tonight.


End file.
